


he was half his soul as the poets say.

by sunaringiri



Series: HEU (homer expand universe) Miya four and others [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Song of Achilles Fusion, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by The Song of Achilles, Jealous Miya Atsumu, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Mentioned Shimizu Kiyoko, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Sexism, Period-Typical Underage, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Prince Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, fluff and implied smut, period-typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaringiri/pseuds/sunaringiri
Summary: Atsumu's roar shook the earths in ways Poseidon could envy.Most say it was a sound of rage, but it was merely the sound of grief.Grief of losing his lover.His philtatos.His Kiyoomi.The man that had been through everything with him.Gone.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: HEU (homer expand universe) Miya four and others [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034232
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iitachiyama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitachiyama/gifts), [broikawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/gifts).



> definitions and explanations:
> 
> therapon - attendant, companion, brother in oath sworn to a prince
> 
> (as far as I know this is in no way inherently romantic, Achilles and Patroclus made this oath as young children around the age of middle schoolers?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi looked up to blurred spots of golds, Atsumu was attempting to look like he was merely flacating concern but the former saw through to the raw genuineness of his emotions. 
> 
> “There ya are!” The golden boy said in mirthful humor.
> 
> Kiyoomi slowly stood, not to full height, “Yes I am here.”

No one had expected for the blood oath to be called upon, it was merely an insurance for Shimizu and more so for Tanaka. But the fates are mysterious figures that work in mysterious ways. 

The oath was before Atsumu of course, back when he was but a small child forced to offer some teenage daughter a hand in marriage. Any man with a name was hailed for Shimizu's betrothal, both by request and rumor of her incredible beauty. In an interesting twist to all but Sakusa who could care less, Shimizu was the one to choose her husband rather than her father. A brilliant plan by the one and only Osamu. 

Shimizu would get her pick, the rest would swear to honor her choice and would even fight for said honor if need be. Lo and behold it was much needed when years later Kiyoko was whisked away, a consolation prize for a damned apple. 

❂

After (what his father called) a disaster of a betrothal, Kiyoomi was sent home only to leave not months later. He didn’t mean to... harm the kid, but he was very clear and gave a clear warning. The boy pushed himself on to Sakusa and stole his dice, Sakusa pushed back. He hadn’t realized the rocks had pierced the other. 

He didn’t know what to do besides confess. 

Honesty cost him lashings and his last name. He’d been lucky though, orphaned but he would have a new home with the Miya family. They were notorious for many things. The head, an honorable man, gave his son as a gift of the gods, Miya Atsumu. Kiyoomi hated him, what his father had was nothing but compliments for the former and complaints for him, the latter. 

On top of those two things, the head Miya was known for taking in orphans, for he had been one himself. Kiyoomi was on his way to become one of the many Miya orphans along with a large sum of riches as his ex father’s gratitude. 

❂

Now that he had been introduced to the other boys, Kiyoomi had decided he hated the masses more than Atsumu himself. Sure the boy was confident, a bit of a show off but the orphans were mean and bullied him. They'd put their grubby hands everywhere, at least when Atsumu noticed Kiyoomi's peeve against it he kept his distance. On top of the bullying, only worsened by nightmares of the boy, Kiyoomi hated the lessons. They mostly did sword fighting and the like to be Miya's personal army. 

Kiyoomi noticed Atsumu was exempt from these lessons, having his own special ones he assumed. Though Atsumu joined them for meals, the boys would rush over to him bickering who would get to sit down. Kiyoomi knew better than to join in.

❂

He finally snapped, he couldn't take anymore. The swords' trainer was on a man hunt for him, most likely to whip him, for skipping out on his teachings. But he just couldn't make himself go today. So he ran to the kitchens, hid, and cried. He thought he was alone when a callused hand barely brushed his clothed shoulder. 

Kiyoomi looked up to blurred spots of golds, Atsumu was attempting to look like he was merely flacating concern but the former saw through to the raw genuineness of his emotions. 

“There ya are!” The golden boy said in mirthful humor.

Kiyoomi slowly stood, not to full height, “Yes I am here.”

“Why didn’t ya attend yer lessons? The master ‘s lookin’ ta whip ya~ You sick?”

Kiyoomi deliberated for a moment, “No…” 

Atsumu grew suspicious at his blunt tone, “Well then, what’s yer excuse hmm?”

“You’re the prince, are you not?” He snapped back after a pause. 

The tan boy’s shifted to sly confidence with ease, “Yeah, and what’s that gotta do with anything?”

“Surely, it’s more than a title? Does it not carry about some power? Why don’t you just give an excuse?”

Atsumu lit up with an epiphany, running off with Kiyoomi tailing behind out of curiosity and surprise. 

❂

“I forgot to tell you he’s gonna be my **_therapon_ **.” 

He said it with such casualty, his father and Kiyoomi had been shocked. (But at least his father shouldn’t have been, right? It’s his son after all.) 

Regardless, Kiyoomi still couldn’t quite wrap his head around it all even as he tried to sleep in a comfortable cot for the first time in six months. Even as he tried to sleep in Miya Atsumu’s room. The boy himself had knocked out after some play and conversing after dinner, Kiyoomi feared the nightmares too much to do the same. 

❂

It’s awkward and uncomfortable at first, but over time Atsumu helps Omi adjust. He insisted “his Omi Omi” accompanied him to all of his lessons (his fighting ones too after six or so months), activities, and chores. 

There’s one thing Omi couldn’t accompany him to was visits to his mother. Zeus knows why anyone besides Atsumu would willingly meet the minor goddess herself. 

While she doted on her beloved tsumu, she tended to be… defensive of others. Most see her as ice cold with anger, but at her core she was merely a woman gravely hurt by the world wishing to protect was it precious.

Kiyoomi was shocked to hear the words from Atsumu one night. 

“How was your visit?” Kiyoomi asked as he routinely did. 

Atsumu walked into the room and plopped on the bed, “It was fine.” 

“And how was she?”

“She was fine… she says she wants to see you next time.”

The warm blankets did little to stop the shiver down Kiyoomi’s spine, and frankly, nothing would’ve. 

❂

_“You are destined to die.”_

They are startling, harrowing words to hear more so at his young age. He could wrap his head around it, death. He knew of the underworld, of the fact of it, and yet… The idea of him dying, young, he could not bear the idea especially not around Atsumu.

  
  


  
  
  


  
  



	2. fated stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi faces Atsumu not realizing the lingering water dripping from his towel; he contemplates just what exactly to say, “And are you… pleased with her answer?”
> 
> He sports a wolfish grin bordering between man and animal, “Very.”
> 
> … She cannot see us here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitions and explanations:
> 
> 16 is when boys become men, but really that just means they can fight in war. It's not a hard set rule or anything, in the book some of the other boys engage in sexual activities at an even younger age. 
> 
> Please remember you can't hold it to a modern standard due to the time period.

Kiyoomi has yet to open his eyes but he can already feel a chill resting on his skin despite the early summer morning sun, it feels off. He realizes what exactly is off the moment his eyes crack open. 

_Atsumu._

The room is missing his presence and seemingly all the light in the world. Kiyoomi is angry and most of all scared. He fleetingly wondered if the kiss down by the beach really was too much, though Atsumu never said anything on it and Kiyoomi assumed he had forgotten or something of the like. His rational side reminded him that it was more so his mother’s choice than his own. Plus, Atsumu seemed to detest leaving at the beach, he spoke the words like a forced apology between siblings. 

He really didn’t have much to say for, all he did have were his clothes and Atsumu. Half of that was a down horse. 

Kiyoomi only spends a few seconds looking back at his former home (could he even call it that?), before running off to find his Atsumu with nothing but the clothes on his back and the skin on his feet.

❂

There’s a reason Kiyoomi had never won the foot races as a child, he collapsed at mid afternoon knowing he hadn’t made much progress. The ground lay cool, covered from the sun by tall trees, as they cling to his body and clothes. He would’ve hated the sensation had he not been so tired.

  
  
After a heartbeat, Kiyoomi heard the leaves and dirt rustling before, _oomph!_ A body lands on his backside. The boy panics and attempts to flip over but wrestling or even fight had never been his strong suit, he flips only by given leeway from the perpetrator. Only to see… 

_Atsumu?_   
  


“ **Kiyoomi** ”, He spoke like he was taking his first breath. 

  
His golden boy sat grinning wide and hair dirtied on Kiyoomi’s waist, “I was waiting for ya! Ya sure took yer time!”

  
  
The dirtier boy froze from shock, ‘ _What? He’d been waiting? For me? Why?’_

Sounds of hooves approached startling the boy in an upright position, “I assume this is what, or more so whom you were stalling for, Atsumu?”

  
  
“Thatta be right sir! This is my Omi, Omi this is Hibarida-sensei he’s gonna be trainin’ be fer a bit!”, Atsumu explained.   
  


  
❂

Hibarida teaches them many things. Hunting, gathering, signs of seasons, craftsmanship, medicine (although more so for Kiyoomi than Atsumu), and one lesson of sword fighting that was cut short because Atsumu had too much potential and Kiyoomi had no potential whatsoever. But the most important lessons were the ones about themselves, each other, and the world around them.

  
  
Nightly cool air wraps around in a crisp fresh way, not quite needing furs. On nights like these Hirbarida would tell stories and legends of his disciples, some they knew some they did not. 

Atsumu didn’t quite understand Heracles’ crimes, “How come he didn’t know it was his wifey?!”

“ ‘Tis the nature of madness.” Hibarida was always calm in his words. 

“Why’d he go mad?”

“The gods wanted to punish him.”

  
  
Atsumu shook his head in deep thought, “ ‘S not fair ta punish ‘er too.”

  
  
Hibarida chuckled in light amusement, “There’s no rule that the gods must be. And is it not a greater punishment to be here when another is gone?”

  
  
Atsumu merely thought on Hibarida’s words.

❂

Days turn to months turn to years, and the boys are teetering on the age of 16, the age of men. It is summer, Atsumu’s birthday is soon and his father’s men are soon to arrive bearing gifts. Kiyoomi feels a flare of shame as if his present would pale to those of the boy’s father, but Atsumu doesn’t use the lush gifts often (“They’re useless Omi!”), he prefers a more genuine celebration. 

Dark curls gently bounce to life as Kiyoomi rises for the day, he needs to grab the figs Hibarida pointed out to him before the wildlife does. He dresses for the light summer weather, and grabs the second half of Atsumu’s gift.

He had been to this spot before, albeit for… other more primal reasons as a boy growing to man. Plump purple fruit lay within arms reach, perfectly ripe for breakfast. 

The day passes with joy and laughter in the warm air, Hibarida giving the two a rest from scheduled lessons. As it comes to a close, Atsumu lays leisurely in bed as Omi washes up his face.

Atsumu adds to the domestic silence, “Ya didn’t ask.”

Omi already knew what he meant, “How is she? Your mother?”

“She’s good.”, Omi gives a hum of acknowledgement. 

Kiyoomi can see the way his golden boy’s chest falls and rises even with his back turned. 

He begins to rinse his face, “I asked-” Atsumu stumbles, “She says she can't see us here on Pelion. 

_What…_

“I ask if she’s been watchin’ and she scowls a bit and says she can’t see us.”

Kiyoomi faces Atsumu not realizing the lingering water dripping from his towel; he contemplates just what exactly to say, “And are you… pleased with her answer?”

He sports a wolfish grin bordering between man and animal, “ **Very**.”

… _She cannot see us here._

Kiyoomi shifts into their bed, the silence relapsing. The routine had been pointing at the freckled ceiling and guessing constellations for seemingly forever until they fell to sleep. But tonight had lacked all regulace. 

Atsumu turns quiet as ever, sensing his deep stare Kiyoomi flips to mirror the boy.

Eyes staring into soul to soul.

Flecked brown and gold of river rock bed trapped in deep green of mossy bark trees.

Eyes shut, soft petal lips meet in the middle.

Kiyoomi is instantly addicted and steals another. He devours his pretty pink like a starved man, in a sense he was. The two ravish each other like the gods have come to end them. Lithe fingers graze tan skin with equal hunger like an eager astronomer tracing new constellations. The same familiar lines in a different way.

He begins to explore with all of himself, hands, lips, body pressed against body. Atsumu’s chest rapidly rises and falls, warm from hours in the sun and revived vigor despite the set sun.

Body cupped body, lips crushed into stardust. Thin fingers touched the projected sky on the tan form. They outline him, Polaris sits at his shoulder, Kiyoomi notes. Eyes held emotions that words could not hope to express. White stars added to the dark skies.

❂

“I didn’t think-”, Atsumu attempts. 

_if it’s bad, let it be quick._

“Didn’t think we’d-”

“I didn’t either…” 

“D-Do ya regret it?”

“No”, Kiyoomi is the most sure he's ever been.

“Me neither”

The deep satisfaction settled, they’d bear their souls to only each other. 

_I’ll stay by him, as long as he’ll let me._

Love rained and crashed like meteors with in the two.

Atsumu knowingly reached for his hand, like a star's radiance against the cool night. His fingers were sure, and oh so _right._

  
“ _Kiyoomi”_


End file.
